Eric Malstrom
Eric Malstrom (born December 27, 1980) is a Swiss professional wrestler. He is currently signed to IWE under the ring name Antonio Cesaro. He is best known for his work, under his real name, on the American independent circuit in promotions such as Chikara, Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG), Ring of Honor (ROH) and in Japan for Pro Wrestling Noah. Malstrom is an accomplished tag team wrestler, having won many championships with his partner Khris Hero as the Kings of Wrestling, as well as with his compatriot Ares as Swiss Money Holding. He has held Chikara's Campeonatos de Parejas with each partner once. With Ares, he is an eight-time Tag Team Champion having held the titles of Chikara, German Stampede Wrestling, International Pro Wrestling: UK, the Swiss Wrestling Federation and Westside Xtreme Wrestling. With Hero he is a six-time Tag Team Champion, having held the titles of Chikara, Combat Zone Wrestling, Juggalo Championship Wrestling and Ring of Honor, where their 364-day reign is the longest. They were also voted as the 2010 Tag Team of the Year by Wrestling Observer Newsletter readers. He has also won a number of singles titles, most notably the PWG World Championship once. Particularly in America, Castagnoli emphasises his European origin as part of his wrestling gimmick to proclaim a superior intellect and fashion sensibility. Professional wrestling career Europe (2000-2004) Kings of Wrestling (2003-2006) Professional wrestling career Europe (2000–2004) Chikara Kings of Wrestling (2003–2006) Going solo (2007–2009) Bruderschaft des Kreuzes (2009–2011) :See also: Bruderschaft des Kreuzes Combat Zone Wrestling (2004–2006) Ring of Honor CZW Invasion (2005–2006) World Championship contender (2007–2009) Kings of Wrestling reunion (2009–2011) Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (2005–2008, 2010–2011) Pro Wrestling Noah (2008, 2010, 2011) Other promotions IWE Florida Championship Wrestling (2011–2012) Debut and United States Champion (2012–2013) The Real Americans (2013-2014) Alliance with Paul Heyman and various storylines (2014-2015) Teaming with Tyson Kidd (2015-present) In wrestling Championships and accomplishments (Castagnoli and Ares) as the Chikara Campeones de Parejas in October 2010.]] *'Chikara' **Chikara Campeonatos de Parejas (2 times) – with Chris Hero (1) and Ares (1) **King of Trios (2010) – with Ares and Tursas **Tag World Grand Prix (2005) – with Arik Cannon **Tag World Grand Prix (2006) – with Khris Hero **Torneo Cibernético (2007) *'Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling' **CAPW Unified Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Khris Hero **Last Team Standing (2006) – with Khris Hero *'German Stampede Wrestling' **GSW Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Ares *'Juggalo Championship Wrestling' **JCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Khris Hero *'International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom' **IPW:UK Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Ares *'Independent Wrestling Association: Switzerland' **IWA Switzerland World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'44' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2011 *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Khris Hero **Race to the Top Tournament (2007) **Tag Wars (2010) – with Khris Hero *'Swiss Wrestling Federation' **SWF Powerhouse Championship (2 times) **SWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Ares *'westside Xtreme wrestling' **wXw World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **wXw Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Ares *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Tag Team of the Year (2010) with Khris Hero *'International Wrestling Entertainment' **IWE United States Championship (1 time) **IWE (Raw) Tag Team Championship ([[List of IWE Raw Tag Team Champions|2 times, Current]]) - With Tyson Kidd & Sheamus Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal Trophy (2014) References External links